The present invention relates to an improved security type fastener and to a tool for driving this fastener and also a conventional hexagonal fastener.
In the past, there have been various types of security fasteners. Certain of these types of fasteners, such as shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,712,586, could be driven to a fastening position by a special type of tool, but this tool could not be used to drive conventional fasteners, such as the type having a hexagonal outer configuration. Furthermore, there have been known driving tools, such as shown in U.S. Pat. No. 5,127,289, which could drive both conventional hexagonal configuration fasteners and security fasteners, but this type of tool required two separate structures to drive a security fastener and a hexagonal type of fastener. Insofar as known, there have been no security fastener and tool configurations wherein the same structure of the tool could drive a security fastener to a fastening position and also drive a conventional hexagonal type of fastener.